Chests
Summary Chests are one of the central elements of Merge Magic!, and come in many shapes and forms. For more information on the particular chest types mentioned here, please use the links to navigate to that chest's individual page. Creature Egg Chests / Creature Nest Vaults / Sprite Chests Creature Egg Chests, Creature Nest Vaults, and Sprite Chests are primarily gained through creatures harvesting items, lifting the curse on Cursed Land in your Garden, or tapping Goal Stars. Other types of chests may also contain one or more of these. Common for these three chests is that the only way to open them within your Garden is by spending Magic Gems. Within levels, they may be opened at no cost. These chests will also have different contents depending on what they are obtained from, and cannot be distinguished from each other. Super Nest Vault / Mega Nest Vault A variation on the Creature Chest is the Super/Mega Nest Vault. As with the standard Creature Chests, these may only be opened by spending gems. However, they will only appear within your Garden, and are exceedingly rare. More Super/Mega nest vaults may be created through very specific means; please see the individual pages for the Super Nest Vault and the Mega Nest Vault for more information. Bountiful Chests Bountiful Chests are unique in that only one is automatically obtained upon completion of a level, only three locked versions can be stored at a time in the Chest Room, and the player must wait a set amount of time (or pay Magic Gems) to unlock one depending on its quality. The Bountiful Chest will also change appearance based on the current number of land squares released from the Binding Spell by the player—this number may be checked at any time from the map menu when tapping your Garden. Daily Treasure Chest Every 24 hours, the player may collect a daily treasure chest from the dedicated island in your Garden. Upon collecting, the counter will reset and a new 24 hour cycle will begin. There are 49 unique chests, and upon collection of the 49th, this cycle, too, will start over. Treasure Chests Treasure Chests may be collected by multiple different methods; including tapping Goal Stars, merging items, from level rewards, and harvested by creatures. They may be merged multiple times to gain progressively better and better rewards, and also function as one of the main sources of Creature Chests. Treasure Chests are free to obtain and open, and may sometimes be obtained in very large quantities by enterprising creatures. Treasure Chests include the following 7 levels: *Little Treasure Chest *Rich Treasure Chest *Teeming Treasure Chest *Bountiful Treasure Chest *Overflowing Treasure Chest *Luxuriant Treasure Chest *Millenium Treasure Chest Buy Menu Chests The Buy Menu allows for the purchase of multiple different chests using Wood Logs as currency, and may only be merged once. Most of these are also available for free as a reward for completing a level a certain number of times. The purchasable chests include the following variations: *Humble Chest *Queen Chest *Fighter Chest *Spirit Chest *Strong Chest Category:Chests